Loyal or not - Return and reveal
by Walkyrijon
Summary: Summary: Naruto, Konoha s first and only unpredictable Ninja went rogue. What happens when he comes back, 6 years later, to help Konoha in a different way, everybody would expect. Watch as Naruto grows stronger and overcome many obstacles on his way to his dream. WARNING: MAJOR COUNCILBASHING AND BASHING OF DIFFERENT (NOT YET DECIDED) CHARACTERS! NO PAIRING DECIDED YET!


Summary:

Naruto, Konoha´s first and only unpredictable Ninja went rogue.  
What happens when he comes back, 6 years later, to help Konoha in a different way, everybody would expect.  
Watch as Naruto grows stronger and overcome many obstacles on his way to his dream.  
WARNING: MAJOR COUNCILBASHING AND BASHING OF DIFFERENT (NOT YET DECIDED) CHARACTERS!  
NO PAIRING DECIDED YET!

 **Loyal or not**

Desclaimer

I neither own Naruto, nor its characters, except my own OC´s, IF I put some into this story.  
„Loyal or not?" is rated **M** just for precaution.  
As I said in the summary, there will be MAJOR councilbashing and bashing of other characters.  
I didn´t decide who I will bash but don´t say I didn´t warn you.  
If you don´t like my story feel free to leave but flamer will be roasted first and ignored after they burn.

„speaking"  
„Bijuu speaking"  
 _thinking_  
 _Bijuu thinking_  
 **Jutsu** **(translation)**

 **Chapter I: Return and reveal**

„Hokage-sama!"  
Hiruzen Sarutobi, also called `Shinobu no Kami`, because his incredibly large arsenal of Jutsu, sighed and took a puff of his pipe.  
„What is it Inu? You can see that I have tons of paperwork to do, can´t you?"  
Inu, the dog-masked ANBU, who appeared in the hokages´ office a second ago bowed down.  
„Hokage-sama... there is a stranger at the gates who wants to speak to you. Usually we would ignore such a request but..."  
Hiruzens interest peaked and he stood up, putting his hokage-head on.  
„But what? ANBU report!"  
The old Kage switched into his ´hokage-mode` as he called it as he stood in front of his Shinobi and glared at him, releasing some KI.  
Said ANBU started to shiver and cleared his throat.  
„Hai Hokage-sama. Approcimately 1 hour ago, a stranger, more precisely a shinobi, appeared in front of the east gate. As usual the gate-guards,  
consisting of Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki, stopped the foreigner and started to question him about his business in Konoha."  
Inu cleared his throat again and looked at Hiruzen, fear clearly in his eyes. Even a seasoned ANBU like him, learned to fear the rage of Hiruzen Sarutobi.  
„Their...their behaviour changed, when the foreign Ninja decided, that he, and I quote,  
`was tired of the questions´ and started to... well... phase through the guards.  
At least that´s what Kotetsu and Izumo stated, as I asked them, how a stranger was able to pass them.  
Anyway... Both guards started a persecution, trying to hinder the foreign Shinobi from entering Konoha.  
And that´s why I was called and decided to get you, Hokage-sama.  
The foreign Ninja indeed phased through his pusuiers and started to head for your tower. Even I couldn´t get him.  
The only thing I could manager was, ripping the hood, he was wearing, off. He is a rogue konoha-nin."  
The dog-masked ANBU bowed again, waiting for the hokages wrath. Nothing.  
When Inu lifted his head again he could only gasped.  
Hiruzen Sarutobi, the god of Shinobi, stood in hin office... speechless and wide-eyed.  
"Hokage...-sama?"  
"What...what was his hair-color?"  
Hiruzen snapped back into reality and glared at his ANBU.  
"He had...blue hair. Why?"  
Without another word, Hiruzen turned around and jumped out of the window, Inu hot on his heals.

"Hokage-sama!"  
Hiruzen ignored his ANBU and shot through the streets of his village so fast, only the best Jounin were able to see him.  
Civillians around wondered what happened and some even went as far as to claim, the yellow flash would be back in Konoha.  
"NOBODY MOVES!"  
The Hokage arrived at the street, to see said stranger cornered by several ANBU but seemingly unfazed by their drawen Tantos at his throat.  
"About time you arrive...Hokage-sama."  
Hiruzen used the first few seconds to inspec their `visitor`.  
Right in front of him stood a tall, young man, approcimately 5"9` tall, clad in a deep-blue coat which reached the ground.  
His light blue hair reached his shoulders and he had a Tanto strapped to his lower back.  
Under his coat, strapped to his thighs, one could see two bags, most likely where he stored his Kunai or something like that.  
But the most striking...feature was something, Hiruzen throught he would never see again.

"Im...impossible"  
Tears rolled down the old man´s cheeks as he slowly approached the young man.  
"Thats...not...Naruto? Naruto my boy, please tell me it is you!"  
Sarutobi stood before the blue-haired man and grabbed his shoulders.  
"Please. Please tell me it is you, Naruto Uzumaki!"  
The stranger grinned and nodded.  
"It is, jiji. It´s me, the incredible and handsome Naruto Uzumaki, number one prankster under the sun."  
With a loud sob, which shocked almost every ANBU except Inu, who had to hold his own tears back,  
Hiruzen Sarutobi pulled the now named Naruto into a bear-hug.  
"I can´t believe it. It is you. It is my boy Naruto! Where have you been? Why did you leave Konoha and since when do you have blue hair?"  
While Hiruzen questioned his surrogate grandson, Inu tried desperatly to hide his sobs. Looking at Naruto with watery eyes, he smiled.  
 _So he's finally back. Sensei... your son is back with his family.  
And I swear to every deity, if someone tries to hurt him again, they will have to answer me and my sword._ _  
_"INU! Go, get yourself some ANBU and get me the council. It is time they pay for what they did."  
Glaring at every ANBU on the street, daring them to say something, his KI leaked in such potent waves, some civillians even fainted on the spot.  
"What...? Hai Hokage-sama. But may I ask...what happened? I have to admit, I zoned out for a few seconds."  
Hiruzen glared at the dog-masked man and his fists tightened.  
"Naruto here just told me...why he left. And I swear to Kami, heads will roll for this."  
He grabbed Naruto by his shoulders and vanished in a fire-shunshin before Inu could ask another question.  
Said ANBU shrugged and looked at the other ANBU.  
"OK guys. You heard Hokage-sama. Get every council-member ASAP!"  
He vanished too, followed by the other ninja, leaving nothing but stunned or fainted civilians.

\- 30 minutes later -  
"Ok Naruto-kun, now we will have to wait. But tell me: Where have you been? You are 13 now, if I´m correct, and left when you were 7.  
6 years... That´s a long time for a boy your age. Would you tell me what happened since you vanished?  
You and I both know, that I COULD force you to tell me the details, but I´d rather have it you told me voluntarily."  
Hiruzen smiled at the blue-haired boy in front of him and slightly rubbed his hair.  
Naruto in turn snickered and pouted playfully.  
"Mou Jiji, I´m not a child anymore... but for my story... I´d rather tell it just once. So could we wait till the council arrives?"  
The old Hokage laughed heartily and sat down on his seat in the chamber.  
"Sure thing Naruto. As long as I get to know everything I can wait.  
So... as I know you...you want to prank the council, am I right?"  
He winked at his surrogat-grandson who had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.  
"You BET jiji"  
He went back a few steps and almost vanished in the shadows, pulling up his hood, so nothing of his face was visible.  
"But jiji... don´t get startled when I start talking later. I think you will be surprised."

Before Hiruzen could answer, the first council-members arrived.  
As usual, the shinobi-council was first and Hiashi Hyuuga arrived before everyone else.  
The stoic, tall man with waist-long, dark hair bowed down before Hiruzen and sat down, without a word. Next to arrive was Tsume Inuzuka.  
Naruto blinked a few times, because he didn´t remember her to be this pretty. Or maybe his hormones pranked him.  
Anyway... the feral looking woman nodded into Hiruzen´s direction and stopped when she passed Naruto.  
She sniffed silently without anyone noticing and slightly nodded into Naruto´s direction as well, all the while grinning, as if she knew what will happen.  
Before the blue-haired boy could react, the chamber´s door opened again, revealing the famous Ino-Shika-Cho-trio. Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara and Couza Akamichi were best friends since their time in the academy. The blonde, shy man, the black-haired, lazy tactition and their heavy-boned redhead of a friend all bowed to the Hokage and sat down.  
Last to arrive of the shinobi-council was Shibi Aburame. The silent head of the Aburame-clan entered and bowed down without a word. He nodded to his council-colleagues and sat down, right as the civilian-council entered.  
Mebuki Haruno, the pink-haired trader and head of the civilians lead her 5 colleagues into the council-chamber.  
Naruto watched them closely, always careful not to get spotted. He knew non of them, except Haruno.  
 _So at least I don´t have to get them ALL killed...  
Right you are kid...even if you did, I wouldn´t be sorry to see them all suffer... I can´t understand why the old fool would have a CIVILIAN-COUNCIL..._  
 _Right...but it is HIS choice. Even if they will have to choose a new head when I´m finished.  
_ Both Naruto and Kurama snickered silently and the blue-haired boy thought back to when he first met Kurama.  
It was right after he left the village, beaten to a bloody pulp again by the damn villagers. On that day he hated them more than anything.  
It was his goddamn birthday but no... they decided to start a `foxhunt` again. He didn´t know why he was this hated back then but it didn´t matter.  
He wanted to go. Leave the village and its kamiforsaken citizens. He didn´t miss a beat and ran.  
But a few hours later he found himself lost in the woods. Literally.  
He didn´t know where to go and not even where he WANTED to go. Later that night, when he laid down under a big oak, trying to ignore his grumbling stomach, it was the first time he heard the voice in his head.  
After a few minutes, where Naruto almost panicked, Kurama could assure him that he did want to help and that Naruto didn´t have to fear him.  
Actually the monstrous fox told him why he was hated and what happened when Naruto was born.  
This explanation lead to Naruto knowing who his parents were and who was really responsible for the attack on Konoha.  
And as if that wasn´t enough, Kurama even apologized, a fact he told his host he would deny, whenever Naruto would have the guts to tell anybody.  
Anyway after a long talk, Naruto couldn´t have slept, even if he wanted to, after all the news he got, Kurama told him what to do.  
In the following years the blue-haired, former blonde trained under the big fox-monster inside him and became stronger, faster and smarter.  
Everything just to get back to Konoha someday and get revenge for all the beatings.  
He decided that it would be bloodless revenge. He didn´t want to risk that the others in the village feared him for anything, even if he now could kill everybody in his way. No, he wanted to get them with their own weapons.

And now...here he was. Revenge in sight and ready to get everybody who harmed him as a child.  
"... you can see, I have disturbing news, concerning our CIVILIAN-council. But to get the facts straight we have a guest today  
who will explain what exactly is wrong.  
Step forward and speak."  
Hiruzen nodded and Naruto, after snapping back into reality, stepped into the chamber´s centre, right in front of everybody.

When he started to speak everybody, even the seasoned shinobi, winced due to the deep, dark voice that filled the room.  
"Citizens of Konohagakure! Listen to my words and listen carefully. What I have to tell you concerns EVERYBODY in this room and this kami-forsaken village!"  
"WHAT IS THIS? IS IT A JOKE!? HOW DARE A MERE COMMONER TO SPEAK TO THE HONORABLE COUNCIL?"  
Everybody winced due to the sheer volume of the screeching Mebuki Haruno.  
The pink woman had jumped up and screeched even more, insulting Naruto (even if she didn´t know it was him) and pointing at him.  
Right as Hiruzen wanted to silence her he saw Naruto lifting a hand.  
The old hokage sat down again, grinning inwardly to what the boy wanted to do.  
Naruto waited patiently till Mebuki stopped screaming and looked at her.  
"Are you finished, Haruno? Good and now SHUT UP!"  
With his last words he directed a mass of KI at the pinkette that even let Hiruzen shudder.  
Pointless to say that Mebuki fainted on the spot, foam building at her mouth.  
"Listen...and listen well. If you want to live another day NEVER interrupt. Did I make myself clear?"  
Naruto watched the other´s reaction under his hood and sensed all the ANBU hidden in the shadows, ready to jump him, as Hiruzen stood up.  
"ANBU don´t INTERFERE! This young man has my complete trust and can do as he wishes for now!"

Tsume was the first to talk.  
"Hokage-sama who...?"  
Naruto turned abruptly and everybody could feel his eyes on the Inuzuka-matriarch.  
The brown-haired woman gulped but stood strong.  
"No need to worry. I will reveal myself in due time. For now sit down. I wish to tell you a story."  
He turned again and faced the civilian-council.  
"Once upon a time, there was a village. Said village was very secretive and hidden but its population was happy. Their shinobi were strong and due to their strength, the civillians in this village had everything they wanted. The leader of this village was young but VERY strong. SO stong even, that he was as feared by his foes as he was respected by his friends. He was a good leader and loved by his citizens.  
But one day, the unimaginable happened. His village was under attack."  
Naruto spread his arms and turned slowly around till he faced everybody at least once.  
"Do you recognize my tale so far?"

Everybody looked at him till finally one civilian, a fat, bald merchant, started to laugh.  
"What do you think? Telling us our own history? You have to be really stupid to think you could impress us with such a poor try."  
The other civilians started to laugh as well, till they all noticed that the hooded man in their middle didn´t flinch.  
"Tell me `honorable´ councilman... What is your name?"  
The merchant laughed again and turned to his colleagues.  
"See? He's nothing but a commoner. At least he finally knows how to adress us."  
One muscular woman, obviously a blacksmith or something like that, turned around wide eyed.  
"Takiro be careful he va..."

"Oh so your name is Takiro. Good. Now I know what to write on your tombstone"  
The blue-haired boy suddenly appeared behind the merchant and snickered evily.  
Everyone was awestruck when a fine whistling tune was heard.  
The tone carried on and on and seemed to have its origin under Naruto´s hood.  
After 5 seconds, everybody near the merchant skidded back, as they saw blood trickling out of his ears.  
5 seconds after that the whole council shuddered, when said merchant started to scream as if he was burning alive.  
He screamed and screamed and even more blood flooded out of his ears.  
After overall 15 seconds, Takiro the merchant collapsed and died before he even hit the ground.  
Right when he collapsed, Naruto appeared in the middle of the room again, as if nothing ever happened.  
„May I continue my tale? Good."  
So where was I? Aaah yes."  
He cleared his throat again, ignoring the stunned looks from the shinobi, the hokage and the shivering civilians.  
"The village was under attack. Many shinobi fought very bravely, but died similarly.  
After many hours of countless fights and deaths, the leader decided that it was enough.  
He teleported the beast, that was the cause of all this death out of the village and started to seal it away.  
Little did he know that the beast was indeed the cause of the deaths but not the true enemy.  
Too late he realized that someone else was behind the attack but ultimately he fought the real foe and drove him away.  
But he was weakened. So weakened even, that he couldn´t seal the beast normally anymore.  
After talking to his wife, who happened to give birth to their son on the very same day, he decided to use a jutsu so deadly,  
even Orochimaru of the sannin feared to use it.  
The shiki-fuujin offers the sole of its user to the Shinigami in exchange for ONE deed.  
And so the young leader offered his very soul to save his village. He offered it, so the Shinigami could seal the beast in the only child available.  
His own son."  
The room was so silent, one could hear a needle fall to the ground. Everybody looked at that strange man, who dared to claim their Yondaime Hokage, the man everybody loved, had a son... and nobody knew.  
"That´s ridiculous! What do you want to say with this? That the demon-brat that fled the village a few years ago was the Yondaime´s son? AS IF!"  
Mebuki Haruno was conscious again and started to rant, but bit back her screaming after seeing her colleague on the ground.  
Low laughing was heard as Naruto, still hidden under his hood, slightly held his stomach. His laughing became louder and louder, till he almost cried from laughing.  
"Really now? Well...how about now? Do you believe me now?"  
His voice changed midsentence and with his last words he pulled his hood down, revealing his face to the council.  
Basically there were 3 different reactions to this.  
Hiashi, Shibi, Shikaku and Tsume, who knew Naruto as a kid, gasped and, even if Naruto didn´t know why, Tsume had tears in her eyes.  
The civilian-council looked wide-eyed and shouts of disbelieve were heard.  
Finally Chouza and Inoichi stared at him curiously and the blonde Yamanaka-clanhead was the first to speak.  
"What happened to your voice? And may I ask... are you Naruto Uzumaki? My colleague´s reactions are kind of definite but I´m curious anyways."

Naruto turned around and locked eyes with Inoichi.  
Said man gasped as he saw the red, slitted eyes full of hate in the teens face.  
"Yes it´s me Yamanaka-san. I am Naruto Uzumaki, son of the red death Kushina Uzumaki and the yellow flash Minato Namikaze.  
And for my voice, that was Kurama actually. We agreed what to say beforehand, so he could talk in my name."  
"Kurama?"  
Shikaku spoke next and sat up, contrary to his usual lazyness, straight.  
"Who is Kurama?"  
Hiruzen, who thought he already knew the answer, gave his ANBU a hidden signal to be ready and strike on his comand.  
"Yes...Kurama. Kurama is the Kyuubi´s name."  
Right at the second the word Kyuubi left Naruto´s mouth, Mebuki jumped up and pointed at the teen accusingly.  
"HA! I knew it! He IS the Kyuubi. What did I tell you? I TOLD you he is dangerous. We should have killed him all these...ACK!"  
The pink-haired woman didn´t even get the chance to finish her sentence and dropped down dead before she hit the ground, pierced by 3 tantos, curtsey of Inu, Bata and Tora, the dog-, grasshopper- and tiger-masked ANBU and lifeguards of Hiruzen, who leaned back in his chair, hand still in the air.  
"I count that as confession of breaking the law never to talk about the Kyuubi in public and serious crimes against a noble of Konoha.  
ANBU, everyone speaking ill of Naruto or Kurama is sentenced to death immediately and is to be killed on the spot."  
The old man leaned forward again and laid his hands on the desk.  
"It is time that Konoha learns what it means to be in a DICTATORSHIP again."  
He turned to Naruto and stood up.

"Naruto, you will be at trainingground 7 in 2 hours sharp. I will get a jounin to evaluate your strength and to decide if I will allow you to take your father´s name officially. If you´re not, you have to wait till I deem you strong enough, to not get in trouble with your father´s enemys."  
"Hai Hokage-sama. But...may I ask for every civillian-councilmember AND your personal advisors to be there too?"  
Hiruzen nodded and sighed after Naruto ran out of the room.  
"ANBU! Get me Kakashi Hatake. He is to be at the trainingground in 1 hour SHARP and tell him I will get him, if he is even one MINUTE late!"  
He turned around again and faced his, now slightly shivering, council.  
"You heard it too. Get to the trainingground and wait for Naruto and Kakashi to arrive.  
I will get Koharu, Homura and Danzo. Your clans are invited too, if you want to watch as well."  
The clanheads nodded and vanished in a shunshin, one after another and the civillians hurried out, fearing to be late.  
Everybody was afraid of the new and strict Sarutobi.

_  
Well that does it for this chapter.  
I hope you enjoyed it as much, as I enjoyed writing it.  
As you can see, I´m everything but canon, but I can assure you, that the most of the story from here on out will be at least canon-ish.  
What I mean is: The basic arcs will be the same and I only will make slight changes.

Naruto will be WAY stronger than in Anime or Manga and in the future chapters, I will reveal why.

Last but not least: I will publish new chapters, as soon as they´re finished and my beta **lennparish** read it and gave her ok. So please have mercy with me :D


End file.
